


some say love is a burning thing

by weatheredlaw



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Older Man/Younger Woman, On the Run, Underage Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have ruined you, I have ruined you, I have broken, destroyed, and maimed whatever girl you used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some say love is a burning thing

**Author's Note:**

> don't stop me now i'm havin such a good time i'm havin a ball

_You're not a bad man._

_No, I am. You're just a kid._

_Not really._

_Yes, really._

_No. I'm not._

 

 

 

"Your mom must have been the crafty one then, huh? That where you get this from?" She has her hands on the cut over his brow, rubbing alcohol sliding down the curve of her wrist and dripping onto her jeans. 

"Does it hurt?"

"I've had worse."

"That's not what I asked."

Seth tilts his head up to look at her and smiles. "Yeah, princess. It hurts."

 

 

 

_It's just you and me now, then._

_We can go anywhere._

_We can try._

_Gecko's don't try._

_I'm not a Gecko._

_No, you sure as hell aren't._

 

 

 

It isn't the back of a church, that's for damn sure. Kate slides her tongue into his mouth and Seth is grateful that this is it, this is the last place on Earth he could ever be found, so this? This isn't so bad. The very last man left standing with a heartbroken girl seated at the right hand of whatever prophet he turned out to be.

False prophet. Isn't that in the bible? A false prophet would come to tell of the return of the Lord? And those who followed him would rot in Hell? 

Richie knew the Bible better. Richie knew everything better. 

Sometimes he wakes up and there isn't any way to get out of the rat maze he's laid for himself in his head. He wakes up and Kate is still sleeping and maybe he should feel guilty for all the things he's done to her, but he can't. 

And maybe that's what makes him a terrible person, but honestly, he knows better. He knows the only regrets he ever had were for Richie. For what he could have done better. He could have done _so much better_ , he thinks. He puts it down on paper, letters to his brother that won't get to him, that won't make it past the ink smudges on his fingertips.

Does he cry? Maybe. If Kate knows she doesn't say anything. If she knows about the letters she won't say anything either. Frankly Kate won't even mention Richie's name unless Seth does it first. 

Does he love her for that? 

Maybe. 

 

 

 

_I have ruined you, I have ruined you, I have broken, destroyed, and maimed whatever girl you used to be._

_I am death, destroyer of worlds._

_I am time, destroyer of all things._

 

 

 

Preacher's daughter.

There's a song about this, somewhere, but it sure as hell isn't about her swinging her leg over Seth's hips, wrapping her hand around his cock and guiding him inside her, slow and steady with this _rotten_ look on her face, mouth open as a desperate, laughing gasp is pushed into the air between them.

_Fuck._

That song is about necking the preacher's girl in a peach tree or something, isn't it? Isn't it? Fuck if Seth knows, fuck if he'll know anything after she's done with him, her pace slow and brutal as he buries his face in her neck, hands on the small of her back. She could do this for hours, but Seth is a broken man with no will, not a single ounce of it to speak of, and he always comes too fast, always feels guilty. 

"Don't, it's alright. You're alright." She ties the condom off and tosses it into the trash, pushing him down and kissing him before practically sitting on his face. He moans into her, hands gripping her hips tight as she rides his mouth. 

_I have ruined you, I have ruined you, I have **ruined** you._

 

 

 

Candles in a pan of cornbread. Seth's never really liked cake, but he likes sweet things, and he likes Kate. She puts candles in a pan of cornbread and croons _happy birthday_ in his ear while she fucks him, the only light from his burning excuse for a cake in their tiny apartment. 

They are so alone in their old world, but not in this one. He rolls her over and fucks her in earnest now, wrists trapped under his hands while she tosses her hand back and screams for him, because she knows he likes it. It's a bruising, terrible pace he sets, but she doesn't tell him to stop, won't ever tell him to stop because Kate was always the girl for him, the only one with the guts to takes what Seth can give, what Seth _is_. 

When he comes, he pulls out, dropping his mouth down and eating her out hungrily. He circles her clit with his thumb and feels her spasm around his mouth, fingers pulling on his hair. He keeps going until she begs him to stop, until she can't take anymore. He looks up at her, both of them a writhing, heaving mess -- a perfect match to the mess of a life they've made for each other. 

"Happy birthday," she finally says, when he's laying next to her, head tucked under her chin. 

_You have ruined me, you have ruined me, you have **ruined** me._

 

 

 

Two bullets that roll around in the glove compartment. 

He could write their names on them, if he wanted to, but Kate thinks it's morbid. 

"I'm not interested in dying. Not without you," she says, mouth pressed against his ear.

"Saving it for a special occasion?"

"Death is always a special occasion, Gecko." She puts her bare feet on the dash and slides her sunglasses up her nose again, leaning back. "Where to next, then?"

He shrugs, drumming on the steering wheel before looking at her. "You know how much money we have?"

"A lot," she deadpans. 

"Enough to get you and me to Europe."

"Europe--"

"France, Spain, hell we could go to Russia I bet it's not that bad."

Kate raises an eyebrow and grins, pointing out to the open road in front of them. "Wherever you wanna go. Just get me the hell out of Mexico."

"Damn fuckin' straight."


End file.
